SunClan Chronicles, Book 1, Terror
by Nettlefootdragonator
Summary: In the middle of the night, a litter is born in Sunclan. Little to they know, these kits control the power of the future, and are the key to survival for the forest.


TWOLEGS

THE SAVIORS

Two legs Third Graders

Miss Monroe's Class

Mika-blonde-haired girl. 8 years

Destiny-brown-skinned girl. 9 years old.

John-brown-haired boy. 10 years old.

Ocean-hazel-eyed girl. 11 years old.

Lilly-black-haired girl. 8 years old.

Nike-brown-haired boy. 10 years old.

Elizabeth-pale-skinned, gray-eyed, 8 year old girl.

Nick-9 year old boy, green eyes, brown hair.

Mr. Brown's Third grade class

May-10 year old girl, brown eyes, blonde hair, brown skin, crush on John.

Mark-8 year old boy, pale blue eyes, while/pale skin, chestnut hair, no crush.

Gray-9 year old boy, green eyes, brown/black skin, blonde hair, crush on Felecy.

Felecy-8 year old girl, hazel eyes, white/pale skin, brown hair, crush on Gray.

Nelie-10 year old girl, brown right eye, green left eye, white/pale skin, gray hair, no crush.

Finn-8 year old boy, blue eyes, white/pale skin, gray hair, crush on Hazel.

Hazel-9 year old girl, brown eyes, white/pale skin, unusual hazel hair, crush on Finn.

Mr. Ryie's Third grade class

8 year olds:

Nan-girl

Ellie-girl

Blue-boy

Anna-girl

9 year olds:

Lynne-girl

Kara-girl

Corey-boy

Perez-boy

Alice-girl

Mary-girl

10 year olds:

Dan-boy

Bradley-boy

Joe-boy

Adalynne-girl

Other classes:

Third:

Brown

Flece

Macy

Fourth:

Rowan

Rose

Clay

Fifth:

Penny

Ferik

Alex

Judy

Sixth:

Manecy

Robert

Copper

Prologue

StarClan cats huddled close. "Do you have it?" asked a she-cat. "Yes, Bluestar. I have it!" a thick-furred, golden tom mewed. He pushed a small twoleg necklace forward.

"I've traveled to the realm of God and received this." With that he pushed it into the pool of water. It fell down, down, down.

It fell to the human realms.

Chapter 1

A Weird Necklace

Elizabeth was sitting on a bench in her school yard. She was waiting for her friend Nan's school bus to arrive. Suddenly she saw something glowing in the yard. "What's that," she asked herself. She walked over to it. It was a necklace.

'_Who could have dropped this?_ She thought. There was no signature on the necklace

. All it said was,

_In order to save the clans, you must gather The Saviors_

_ God_

"Is this some kind of joke?" Elizabeth asked in mid-air. Then suddenly she heard something rustling in the bushes. "I know you're there, Nan," she called. But little did she know it was not Nan.

Chapter Two

Cat

It was a broad-shouldered, dark-brown tabby cat. Hissing, it unsheathed its claws. _'A cat on the school yard,_' she thought. Then without warning, the tabby leaped. Slashing its claws, it headed for her eyes. She ducked. Hissing and spitting, the cat leaped onto her back and scratched her sides. She howled in pain. She shook the cat off, and it landed dazed but alive in a pile of leaves.

She picked it up by the scruff. It was the wrong decision. The cat angrily scratched her belly with his strong hind legs. She put the cat down. She headed into the building for the nurse, and the cat went hissing into the bushes.

Cat's Point of View

Branbleclaw leaped into the bushes. "Did the Twolegs hurt you?" Squirrelflight asked.

"It flung me onto a pile of leaves, and it hurt my leg. But it's not broken. Other than that, I'm fine." "I'm glad to know that," mewed Squirrelflight. "Well, we better get back to camp. So much for hunting here. It reeks of Twolegs. I couldn't even find a beetle there. A couple of birds; I didn't catch any, though. They reeked of Twolegs."

With that the two cats headed into the bushes. All that was heard was Brambleclaw's mew, "Let's hope Firestar doesn't think we're dead."

Chapter 3

The weird meeting

"Elizabeth!" Mike, a pale-skinned 8-year-old, said. He was in Mr. Brown's class. "What happened?" "I was scratched and bit by a wild cat." I said to him. I slumped into class. Ocean, my best friend-in-law (since she was Lilly's sis, who was my B.F.F) looked at me.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at my rips. "Two words, Wild, Cat." With that I put my books and pencils and notebooks and homework inside of my desk top. Mrs. Monroe, my old (ehem,) elderly teacher came along and picked up our homework.

Meanwhile, I fiddled with my necklace.

Suddenly, I saw stars. "Hey, Elizabeth, I see stars." _'Has the necklace killed my class? Or the school?'_ I thought. But this wasn't Heaven. This was a starry clearing. Starry cats appeared from the gloom. _'StarClan?_ A blue-gray she-cat tinged with silver around her muzzle stepped forward. "Bluestar!" There were other cats too. Lionheart, Redtail, Tallstar, Silverstream, Feathertail, Spottedleaf, Snowkit, Brindleface, Hollykit, Larchkit, Swiftpaw, Smokepaw, Nightstar, Crookedstar, Stonefur, Graypool, Shrewpaw. _So many, _I thought.

I was in for a surprise a few moments later.

Chapter 4

A cat

"Welcome," mewed Bluestar. "We have a message for you." Lionheart stepped forward. "The message that you wear around your neck is from your Ancestors, or God. He has sent this to you. It is a prophecy."

Redtail came forward. "We shall now transport you to the Clans." With that, the cats opened a portal. We fell down off of the clearing, and into unknown.

Chapter 5

A school turned cats

I stood up. I felt fuzzy, and warm. _'Weird, that's unusual,' _I thought. Then, I used my back leg to scratch my ear. Wait, I used my back leg to scratch my ear? "I'm a cat!" A gray cat with a brown muzzle and paws came out of the tall grass. "Who are you?" I asked. "Umm, Lilly, remember? Sorry if I scared you." "So, where is the school?" Lilly showed me where they were. I leapt up on a log

"Ok, um..." I thought of a suitable name for our Clan. "Star Walkers, listen up! I shall be Waterclaw, leader of the Star Walkers! Lilly, or, Lillyfur, shall be my deputy, or second-in-charge." I meowed. "Now, 3rd graders, please come forward. You shall be warriors of Star Walkers.


End file.
